


She Will Share His Fate

by LuigiThirty



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Time Skip, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuigiThirty/pseuds/LuigiThirty
Summary: Emperor Edelgard receives a report that the Professor is alive... but in Dimitri's camp, not hers.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	She Will Share His Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I've written in years that's not tabletop fluff. Stretching my creative wings, as it were.

When the report came in that her professor was alive, Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg’s heart skipped a beat. She had so many things to tell the professor, so many feelings that she hadn’t been able to voice for five years, so much left unsaid…  
And then she remembered the professor’s betrayal at the Tomb of Seiros.

And then the scout confirmed that she was spotted in the camp of Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, deposed ruler of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

Edelgard’s heart sank when all of this hit her at once.

“I… I have to be alone,” Edelgard let out, more of a whimper than anything else, and she dashed to her private chambers.

Edelgard’s chamber was the most luxurious in the palace at Enbarr. The walls were lined with pale pink curtains, a tapestry of the imperial emblem above the four-poster bed. The bed was upholstered with the finest linens, with thick pillows and cushions. 

Hubert von Vestra, her most trusted advisor, had followed behind her into the rich room. He spoke as plainly as he ever did. To him, there was no sentiment or morality. There was only cause and effect. “Lady Edelgard, if the professor is alive, then—”

“Enough, Hubert,” she replied, cutting him off, taking a seat on a padded audience chair. Her knees were weak and she knew what he would say. “I know what must be done. I know that I don’t want to do it!" She sighed, feeling herself regaining her resolve momentarily. "But, if she is fighting for Dimitri, then she…” Edelgard’s voice quaked. “She will share his fate.”

Hubert continued on. “The professor is a genius tactician, Your Majesty. Her appearance, whether in battle or in the campaign tent, will throw our planning completely off-balance. You know her prowess extends to all areas of swordplay, tactics and strategy.”

Edelgard glowered at him, her face contorted into a mix of feelings that she didn't know how to express. She didn't want to admit anything to herself about what she felt for the professor. It would only make it harder. “In my mind, I know! But my heart… I…” Tears began to well up and fall down Edelgard’s cheeks. The perfect makeup that her ladies-in-waiting applied every morning ran with them. “Please, Hubert. Speak no more of this to me for now. Go, meet with the generals. Meet with Ferdinand and the rest, tell them what has transpired. I need to be alone with my thoughts. I will call you when I need you.”

Hubert, forever unmoved, his face always a scowl of contempt, bowed. “As you wish, Lady Edelgard. I will convene our tacticians.” He left the room without a sound, closing the thick oak doors behind him.

Edelgard removed her imperial regalia. She didn’t want to wear it right now. All of it had stands, holders, shelves. But she let her red robes fall at her feet with her tears. 

They were just clothes and trinkets. All of it meant nothing if she didn’t reunite the Adrestian Empire. To do that, she would have to go through the professor. There was no doubt about that. She never faltered before, she had endured so much to get to this point! There was nothing she could do about it. All would continue toward its inevitable conclusion, whether it was chance or the will of the Goddess.

Edelgard entered the chamber’s private washroom. She filled the glazed washtub with the hot water that was magically kept at a perfect temperature for bathing.

She removed the rest of her clothing, looking over the once-porcelain skin that once matched the washtub. Now, after years of fighting, both with the professor and without her, she was marred with both physical and emotional scars. 

As her tears continued to fall, harder now that she was alone, Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg knew that both of them would only get worse.

She will share his fate.


End file.
